


Shh---

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is an extension of a scene from Save the Date Chapter 12The carriage ride takes a slightly different turn…(The beginning text is from the chapter itself.)
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 3





	Shh---

Her hands reached the cold metal of his belt before she realized what she was doing. 

“Not yet…If we’re taking that extra step…I want it to be just you and me,” Justin began. He moved closer to her, playfully nibbling on her ear. “Wouldn’t want anyone else hearing you call my name.”

_Oh, Justin. I have no doubt, but I’ll also have you saying my name._

“Whoa. Pretty arrogant declaration there,” Mari taunted, knowing this would be far more a turn on than admitting he was right. 

“Not a declaration. A promise,” Justin smoldered. 

_Is it wrong that I want to wipe that smug smile off his face? No? Good, because that is exactly what I’m going to do._

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Mari raised an eyebrow. She moved in kissing him once more as she moved the blanket further across the front of them to make sure no one could see what she was about to do. 

Mari kissed his neck as her hands returned to his belt. 

“Mari!” Justin protested. “I said no.”

_Oh, your face is so delicious right now._

“Shhh,” she expressed moving closer to his ear. “You didn’t say anything about anyone hearing you say my name.” Her teeth grazed his neck as she moved her hand in his pants. “But, I know how important your image is to you, so I imagine you will not even want to make a sound.” 

Mari felt his breathing shift as she began pumping his shaft. “Shhh,” she reminded him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “If you’re a good boy, no one has to know.”

_I imagine I’ll pay for this later, but the look on his face right now… I never want it to end._

The carriage driver looked back, “would you like to take the long way back?”

Mari smiled as she turned to Justin, who was trying his best to keep his stern expression. “What do you think? Head back?… or the long way.”

Justin’s eyes narrowed on her as she discretely continued stroking him beneath the blanket. 

“The long way, if you please,” Mari requested cheerfully. “Thank you so much, this is really a lovely ride.” 

_Keep it nice and slow, please. And not just the carriage… I want to prolong this as long as possible._

“Are you enjoying yourself,” Mari questioned quietly as she licked his neck. “I’ve never known you to be this quiet before. I could get used to this.”

“Mari,” Justin breathed trying not to groan under the pressure. 

_Looks like someone is saying someone else’s name, but it wasn’t me saying yours._

“Should I stop?” Mari teased slowing her already torturous pace. Justin’s eyes said it all. “Good choice.” 

Mari slid her other hand in his pants cradling his balls. Her fingers were a little cool, causing him to recoil for a moment, but he quickly relaxed back into her touch. Mari moved faster and harder along his shaft now. His suffering had gone on long enough. She could feel him beginning to twitch beneath her touch. He closed his eyes, using all his energy to keep his breathing steady. He swallowed hard stifling the moan in his throat. 

_Hmm… we don’t want to make a mess, do we? Only one way to prevent that!_

Mari looked around, they were coming up to a part of the path that seemed to have fewer lights. 

_That’ll do._

Mari pressed a kiss to Justin’s lips. She wanted him to watch her. “Remember, keep quiet.” 

She disappeared beneath the blanket. She pumped him once more before guiding his thick cock into her mouth. “Mmm,” Mari moaned, hoping that she was quiet enough that only he could hear her. 

Justin’s hands tightly entwined with her hair grabbing on to her, keeping her in his lap. 

Mari smiled as she continued bobbing in his lap. His cock was twitching in her mouth, he was just about there. Mari squeezed his balls once more as she pushed him further in his mouth. His hot cum shot down her throat. Mari swallowed, taking in every last drop to make sure they did not leave any mess or clues to what they had been up to. Justin’s hands dropped from her hair, releasing her. She could feel his whole body relax.

When she was done, she rebuttoned his pants and returned from under the blanket. 

Justin’s eyes were still closed his head lolled back. Mari kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. 

“You two seem like a really nice couple,” the driver admitted turning around to see the happy couple wrapped in each other’s arms. “I wish all my patrons were more like you.”

_Oh, I’m not sure you do._

“That’s so kind of you to say,” Mari cooed. “We’ve really appreciated this trip as well. Thank you!”


End file.
